Kagome's Family Life
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Kagome doesn't have it easy. She never did. Her life is a whirlwind of battles, love, family, and friends all mushed into one. How'll she'll manage it? Who knows. But will her love for her family keep her going. or is she destined to give up? Read and Review! I hope you all like it. Also if numbers don't add up, Sorry. Rated T for a reason! Hope you like it! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1: The Saiyans!

Kagome POV

I sat in my room staring out the window at the well house... what exactly do I do now? I can't stay here. It's making me feel horrible, being without my friends... I've been thinking about going home... I mean with my real parents. I know i'm known as Kagome Higurashi, but i'm just staying with this family because I wanted a normal life. And not one where i'm part alien... it's not too appealing really...

But look how great that came along. First there was the well and the past when I was fourteen, and then there was the detective work for Koenma with... with Yusuke and the others when I fifteen to when I was 16... And it was all very confusing, annoying, and... heartbreaking for me for me...

But now... i'd fit right in... ironic right? And totally stupid. I've told Mom about it, I mean Miss Higurashi, I have no freaking idea how my real mothers gonna react when I just suddenly appear. But I think it's best. So I began to pack. I packed everything. I now have like seven different yellow bags. And they get dirty every time. So I started rotating between which ones I use so mom could wash the others. So I packed them all. And then I got a bag that Sesshoumaru gave me after he trained me as one of my presents. Well actually he gave me a sword, the bag was from Rin. But i'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru suggested it. He's always one step ahead of everyone I guess.

I also got trained by Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. They all gave me graduating presents as well. From Sango my own version of Hiraikotsu and some seriously deadly poisons, from Miroku a box of sutra's and a bo-staff he trained me to use, and lastly from Kaede a bow and a quiver of arrows all of which were carved from wood from the Goshinbuku tree. I loved them all very much.

Once I finished packing and I had my bag on my back. To me it was light. But to a normal person... it'd probably weigh a tonne or so... then I walked downstairs and I ate some food and I wished my foster family of sorts goodbye. And then I walked out. And I began on my way. I took a train to Satan city. And then I began on my way up through the valley. This walk was always pretty relaxing. To tell you the truth I have no idea where my parents house is. All I know is this is my grandpa's home of which i've only been to like four times.

I'd arrived at the moderately sized capsule house. And I took a big breath before knocking on the door. An older man with a large build and a viking hat on his head. Yep... that's my grandpa... the Ox king

"Um... Hello... are you lost little girl?" he asked.

"Nope... i'm pretty sure i'm at the right place..." I said.

"Oh? And um... what exactly are you doing here then?" he asked slightly closing the door on guard.

"Oh come on! Seriously? You don't even remember me? I'm your first grandchild grandpa! It's me! It's Kagome! You can't tell?!" I asked him my big blue eyes looking at him slightly annoyed she seemed to freeze and then he began inspecting but then she smiled widely.

"It really is you! Oh it's been so long! Well you can't really blame me darling, i'm getting much too old." he said. I smiled at him.

"You're not that old. Anyway do you mind if I come in? I just... I sorta just wanted... I wanna come home now... i'm sorry for leaving..." I said looking at my feet in guilt. I abandoned my family... how could I? It's just... it was so mean and horrible... and I really can't believe I did it...

Suddenly I gasped as I was hugged tightly. "Oh, It's okay. This crazy life of the abnormal isn't for everyone. I know how hard it is... but I know no one blames you... and of course you can come home. We all love you very much." he said. I felt myself relax in his arms and I felt tears prick my eyes and then I hugged him and began crying. I don't deserve this... after everything i've done... i've killed people... humans and demons alike. And now i've been separated from my family from the past. But maybe... I can let myself rejoice in this new family... maybe...

I pulled away and we went inside. Grandpa made me some tea and some food. I thanked him and dug in. His food is always the great, when I finished I thanked him again for the great food. Then he left to go and make a call. I knew it was too my parents. So I listened by expanding my senses. He was talking to my father telling him i'm here and that I said I wanted to come home. I know they'll be here soon. Then i'll be reunited with my family. Well... why the hell not huh? He came back in and told me what I already knew was happening. He said they'd be here in half an hour tops. So I asked if I could go and get ready he chuckled and showed me to a guest room and the bathroom. I showered quickly and made myself smell nice, then I got dressed into a pair of high waisted jeans and a light blue flowy halter top. I slipped on a pair of black flats as I brushed my hair and put a light blue thick hairband in my hair. I smiled in the mirror as I stared at myself. Not to bad if I might say so myself!

But then I felt it... my dad was here. I heard him come through the door and he was talking My grandpa... he almost seemed desperate to see me...and it made me feel horrible all over again. I noticed my mother was outside too... but the thing that confused me was there was another person. Who else would they bring? I took a big breath and I opened the door from the room I got changed in and I walked out into the hallway. Then I began on my way into the kitchen. As I peaked around the side of the wall. I saw my father still pacing. Grandpa tried to get him to calm down.

I walked out into the open. My grandpa noticed me and he stared at me with soft smile. He tapped My fathers shoulder and pointed to me. He turned around and looked at me... and I felt myself freeze... this... was my dad... he looks a bit older... but not much, not surprising knowing his background. And that hair still in that strange position that i'll never know the secrets on how he keeps it up like that... but this truly was my father. Those orange training clothes even! Everything about him. This is my daddy...

I walked forward and I stopped in front of him... "...H-Hello..." I said he still stayed silent. I looked down at my feet. "P-Please say something..." I begged.

"...I'm sorry... it's just that... it's been so long... i've missed you so much..." he said. I looked up at him in surprise to see tears pricking at his eyes just like my own. I gasped before I launched myself forward into his arms. He held me tightly as I cried once again that day. He held me as well as I felt him berry his head in my hair... when we pulled apart he wiped his own eyes before he reached up and wiped my own. I smiled at him as he pulled away... he smiled back then I reached up and messed with his hair.

"I'm getting too mushy! Look what you've done! You've made me lose my composure and go soft! How dare you!" I said in an overly sarcastic tone.

"Oh well you shouldn't be hard. Your not a stone." he said with such an innocent face. That I burst out laughing like a goof ball. I stopped and was able to calm down just as my stomach began to hurt. I said goodbye to grandpa and then I grabbed my bags and went outside to see my mom and a little boy that I froze as soon as I saw her... is that?... is she?... no way... but her aura says she is... I stood at the door as Dad went over and made my mother and the little guy turn towards me. My mother came over and hugged me. I hugged her back as she cried a bit.

Then she pulled away and she dragged me over to the little dude who looked about 10 maybe. So He'd of been born barely a year after I left since I left when I was 6 years old and now i'm 18. Is he really?...

"Kagome... meet your little brother Gohan. Gohan, meet your big sister Kagome!" Mom said. I stared down at the little dude, and he stared back up at me. I sighed and then I crouched down a bit so I was his height.

"I know it must be strange you just suddenly finding out you have a big sister. And that you suddenly have to call me as such. But how about we just be friends for now okay?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise before she smiled and nodded. Then they all began floating, well Gohan and Chichi were on a yellow cloud, but still! I looked at them in surprise, I... can't do that yet. I think dad realised because he floated towards me and he picked me up. I smiled at him in thanks as he flew with me in his arms. I looked over the scenery and just enjoyed it. It was like when I flew on Kilala, minus the demon cat meowing for me to scratch behind her ear.

We arrived at a place in the country not to far away from grandpa's. They lead me inside the big house and Mom showed me to my room. It was next to Gohan's. It hadn't really been furnished or painted. It was all white, and a bed with a bedside table with a small lamp on it.

"Sorry we haven't furnished it... it was just a guest room before but we'll make sure you can furnish it to however you want it to be. I'm sure a bit more colour would be best." Mom said.

"Thank you. This is more than enough. But a bit of colour and paint would be nice..." I said with a smile.

"How about you and me go to the shops and get everything sorted out and bought. Then we'll come home and arrange it all." she said.

"That would be amazing. Thank you Mom." I said.

"Of course. Now let's go. I'll get you something to eat while we're out." she said. I smiled brightly and agreed. Then we went outside and we began on our way. We went to the shopping centre and we first got some food. And then we began shopping. We did the hard stuff first. Like wardrobes, and lights and bed sheets and such.

My wardrobe was big and would reach the roof of my new room. It was a big wooden one. It had carvings on it. I really like it. Then I got a tall lamp that had a wooden base and the lamp shade was an murky blue colour. Then I got bed sheets that were a a dark blue colour with light blue designs of flowers stretching up the dark blue bed comforter. It was perfect for me.

Then we bought the other things that would be a bit easier to decide on. I'd already decided that since my room was pretty big I was gonna put a swing in there so we bought a light but comfy chair and some chains to hang from the ceiling. Then I bought a pinkish purple rug that was big and round and would go on the wooden planked floor in my room. Then I also bought a new small lamp and beside table because the others were 'To Bland' as Mom quoted.

Then I finally bought the paint and a few decorations. The colour was the same pinkish purple that my rug was and I bought a whole bunch of little fairy lights to hang up around my room. And I also bought a bunch of incense stuff and some scented candles. Then I bought some curtains that entirely blocked out the light and were a dark smokey blue.

But the last thing I bought was a something that Mom said she'd get for me, even though I tried to argue. She saw me staring at an art pack and bought it for me. It had three drawing books. One large one with A3 pages, then another with A4 pages, then the last one was a lot smaller, like an A5 sized one. It also came with a range of pencils, two of each different type of led pencil, and like a million and one colours. Then there were so many paints and there was also charcoal. And then there was oil pastels as well. It was amazing. I thanked her like a million times over. She just said it was fine.

Then we went home after packing all the stuff into a capsule. When we got to the house we began. First we took out the bed and all of the furniture and began painting. It was fast drying paint so we finished that within 2 hours. Then we began on the furniture. First we had Dad help as we put the swing in. he used the drill to screw in the hooks we bought and then once he checked that even if a tonne was weighed on the chains it wouldn't break he left. Then we attached the chair. Once that was done, we laid down the carpet and then the wardrobe and then the bed. Then we put the sheets on the bed and we hung up the curtains and we began hanging the fairy lights. Then finally we brought in a new brown wooden bedside table and we put the two lamps in. when we finished I smiled... it was perfect...

Then Chichi gave me some wood as I asked and I carved out an oval shaped slab of it for a sign. Then I carved 'KAGOMES ROOM' it had designs of flowers and blanches on it and then I began painting it just a bit when it was finished I hammered in nail into my door and hung it up. Then I went inside and lust about collapsed on my swing. But then I let myself swing back and forth lightly and I simply loved it...

The next day I was fast asleep when I was woken up by a loud crash I woke up and opened my window to outside to see dad lugging in a tree from the forest for fire wood. I smiled and then I got up and I got dressed.

Today I was supposed to meet Dads friends. Supposedly today they were going to go and talk about the upcoming fight with these other saiyans, supposedly there was another saiyan that tried to get Dad to join them but then fought him and actually killed him. But we have these things called the Dragon balls so it's fine! And get this... I came literally a day after they wished my dad back home, and Gohan came back from his training with... Piccolo I think it was. It's a bit scary if you ask me.

Gohan is coming too the gathering as well, supposedly, those other saiyans arrive tomorrow. So I am also going to be fighting. But I haven't told dad I ant to yet... because he has no idea I can fight. And I found out my purification powers worked as well when I accidentally touch Gohan when my hand was slightly charged with miko powers when I got jumpy because Dad snuck up out of no where and scared me. And when I put my hand on Gohan's shoulder for support he said I zapped him and it hurt. I told him it was static electricity and he shrugged saying it was fine. So I should be able to take on these saiyan weirdo's easy! But I really can't wait to go and see Dad's friends! It should be fun to meet everyone!

I wore a black skater skirt, I wore it high so that the top of it reached my middle stomach just past my main stomach, and I had a pair of small black shorts under that just in case. I also had a light blue boob tube top with sleeves that puffed out a bit over my shoulders. Then I put on a dark blue and black checkered flannel jacket on leaving the buttons open. Then I slipped on my black flats and brushed my hair out. Once I finished I put on a bit o clear lipgloss and then I went outside. Dad and Gohan were eating a lot again. I ate some toast with peanut butter and honey.

"Honey... are you sure that's what you want to wear? It's a bit... revealing..." My Mom said.

"Oh! Don't worry. I'll be fine. You can beat up Dad if he lets a pervert get me anyway." I said with a smile. Dad whined a bit but me and Mom both just laughed. And then we went on our way. Me and Gohan flew on the little yellow cloud called Nimbus, while Dad flew. We got to a small island in the middle of the ocean. We landed and Dad called out. A whole bunch of people came out. All different kinds of people Gohan and Dad went forward and greeted everyone while I stayed over towards Nimbus away and sorta excluded... well now I feel very out of place...

"Oh! Hey guys I want to introduce you to my daughter! This is Kagome!" Dad suddenly said and then all eyes were on me as he gestured to me. I flinched and gulped a bit.

"Um... hello... it's nice to meet you..." I said looking at them with small shy smile.

"Y-You're Goku's daughter?... are you sure?..." They asked. I felt my anger rise.

"Of course i'm sure!" I yelled at them. They moved back a little in a surrendering position from my anger. I heard them mutter something about being just like my mother obviously. I wanted to growl at that, but I held back. But then I noticed one of them was missing... which one was it?... oh I know! It's the old man! But then suddenly I felt a hand on my back side. I froze before turning around and punching the old man in the face. He went soaring and then he landed in the water. I was shaking in anger. "I hate perverts!" I yelled out. Then I growled and I moved off to go sit under a tree and sulk. How dare that despicable old man do that. Disgusting men! I'm 16 for god sakes!

"Hey Kagome?" I heard Dad ask me. I turned to him with a glare.

"What?!" I asked him. He flinched back. But then he sighed and sat next to me.

"You don't have to be so nervous you know... they're just my friends... they're all cool... they just have some getting used to..." he said. I turned to him. "At least that's what Chichi said!" he exclaimed I fell down twitching... idiot... but somehow... it made me feel just a bit better. I stayed on the ground and looked up and the sun shining through the trees.

"I just... I didn't want you to think I needed your help with everything... the reason I even came here was to get away. But the reason I first left was because I wanted to get away... it's like all i'm ever doing is running... but when I think I might be running towards something... it gets all messed up... and then I end up running from another thing... what am I supposed to do when I can't even face something? I don't think I can face it... so what do I do?..." I asked.

"Hmmm... well... to tell you the truth I have no idea. But I know it's impossible to always fight alone. So why don't you try and face it with your friends by your sides?" he asked me. I looked at him in surprise before I smiled and then I sat up.

"Okay then... let's try that introduction again!" I exclaimed Dad smiled and the stood up and helped me up then we went back over. I apologised for my behaviour but kept my trained eye on the old man just in case. I met everyone and they were all really cool people!

Then the talk began. The saiyans will be here tomorrow and we'd be waiting for them and wait for them to come to us. We decided on the meeting place. And then everything was over. Then we left. On the ride home I knew I had to tell dad I wanted to fight... but maybe I shouldn't... maybe I should just appear being all cool and stuff half way through! Yeah! I'll do that!...

So the next day Gohan and Dad left and I went into my room and I began shuffling through my closet and then I found my demon slaying outfit Sango gave me, mine was exactly like hers except it was ice blue where hers was pink. Then I tied my hair up in high pony tail and I attached my sword from Sesshoumaru at my belt. Then I left I called for Nimbus and began on my way.

I could sense the fight from here. It's serious. But then I felt it... something I didn't notice before... Dad isn't there! He's at some far away place! That idiot! He should be helping! I made Nimbus go faster now. And when I arrived I saw a big guy about to step on Gohan! I sent Nimbus to get him out of there while I jumped off and landed on the ground beside the two Saiyans. They came to stare at me in surprise while I glared darkly. "How dare you... hurt my little brother..." I said my voice menacing and a glare Sesshoumaru would be proud of. He looked at me in surprise and anger. But I could sense that he was a bit intimidated by my glare. He looked over to his shorter ally. And the other one is marginally much stronger than this big one. But I wouldn't know exactly how much until I use 'that'...

"So your another half breed huh? Come at me weakling." The big guy said to me cockily. The other one, now identified as Vegeta, I noticed he was staring at me in slight confusion and another emotion I couldn't place while he glared. I ignored them both and walked forward and went to Gohan and Krillin. I picked Krillin up and put him on Nimbus as well. Then I touched both of their shoulders and let my energy flow into them without the other saiyans knowing because to their scouter thing wouldn't be able to sense anything different from the barrier I put up. I healed my friends then I looked at them.

"You two need to cover your ears for me when I give you the signal. The signal will be me taking a very big, very obvious breath. As soon as that happens. Cover them up okay?" I said.

"But Kagome... you can't fight That Nappa guy! You aren't strong!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I've been here for 2 days. You don't know me that well Gohan." I said then I turned away and I left the barrier around them just incase. Then I walked towards the big guy. "Sorry I made you wait. Shall we begin?" I said. He smirked and then he launched forward but I dodged easily. Then I was behind him and I tightened my fist and then I channelled my strength into my whole arm. Then I launched my fist forward and punched him in the back. He went soaring away and he smashed through two mountains as he was flung away by my punch.

Then I waited as the guy came soaring back his eyes dilated in anger from me getting the better of him so easily. He came forward ready to punch me. I jumped up with my strength and launched myself into the air. We both soared towards each other. And I got my own fist ready and then I channelled all my energy into my fist. Then both our fits smashed against each other. And he was launched back. His whole arm now shattered bone fragments. He yelled out in pain and gripped his arm tightly as he screamed.

I looked down at him as if he was a bug and I planned to squash him knowing he'd get pissed off. He rushed at me and he was going to try and punch me. But I could tell he was readying to kick me after I dodged. So I dodged by jumping into the air. He looked surprised at first seeing as I was too fast for him to see. So I let myself fall and I stomped on his face. Then I launched myself off and did a backflip in the air as I landed on my feet away from him as he now held his face in pain. Well I guess that's expected, I did just break his nose and most likely other parts of his face.

"You Bitch! You'll pay! When I get my hands on you! I'm going to break every bone in your body!" he yelled at me. But I could tell he was scared. I walked forward and then I disappeared and appeared behind this Nappa and I I finally charged my hand with spiritual energy.

"Goodbye." I said and then I pushed my hand against his back hard. And he yelled out as he combusted and was turned to ash. I wiped my hands from the ash and dusted off my shoulders. "If this is the best you full blooded Saiyans can do. I have to say i'm disappointed." I said out loud as I turned to look at the Vegeta guy. He was staring at me in total surprise and rage.

"How the hell did you do that. There were little to no fluxes in your weak energy! How the hell are you doing this?!" he yelled angered.

"You really haven't guessed it yet? I'm a priestess you idiot. I destroy evil with my powers that are apart of my... 'weak' self as you called me. Now I suggest you leave this planet and never come back before I do the same to you I did to your friend." I said. He looked at me in total unadulterated fury.

"As if! I don't care what you are! You aren't stronger than I am!" he yelled. I sighed.

"Fine... you want to see how strong I am... i'll show you." I said then I took an obvious big breath. I saw the others cover their ears as they were supposed to. Then I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. It was the kind of scream that could be heard countries away. Vegeta covered his ears in pain. But I now know how strong he is... he's stronger than I am... just by a bit though... but... I can't beat him... I'll just have to stall until Dad gets here... but I haven't tested his strength... I hope he's strong enough...

Vegeta growled at me and then launched himself forward and then it began we exchanged blow for blow, block for block... it was tiring me out very quickly. I'd be able to blow him away with a large amount of spirit energy... but it wouldn't kill him, hurt him sure, but not kill. And how much that would take would be everything i've got just to hurt him. And then I' only be able to rely on my strength... he'll beat me senseless... but hopefully Dad will be able to get here before he does.

So I moved away from him quickly. Then I began charging my power into a blast. Thank god this technique also puts a barrier around me so he can't hurt me while i'm defenceless like this. When the blast had everything I had in it. I targeted him and he finally rushed forward trying to breach my barrier once more. But then I launched it . He didn't have time to dodge and so he got blown away by this blast high into the sky. I collapsed to my knees as I watched him fly away. My blast probably seriously hurting him at this very moment.

But I... was so tired... I sat there on the ground breathing heavily... dammit...Dad... please hurry... I looked up and saw an infuriated and injured Vegeta coming back. But he has a grin on his face as soon as he saw the way I was hunched over. He landed in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"What? Are you tired now? How unfortunate." he said staring down at me. "But you did mange to hurt me. Something unheard of... So I must congratulate you. You are a strong woman. And a saiyan... i've decided. You will become my queen." he said as he leaned down and gripped my chin an pulled my face close to his. I stared him in the eyes in surprise and my own rage. Then I mustered up the strength to lift up my hand and slap his face, this caused him to let go of me.

"Get your hands off me! I'm not your property!" I yelled and then I had a weird sense of Deja-vu and all I thought was... god dammit! Not another Kouga!

"Feisty... I like that... it should be fun in bed. But I promise you... your mind will change. Soon... you will be screaming for me. But for now. Excuse me. I have to go destroy your father." he said and then he moved away. When I realised what he said I looked around him to see my dad heading towards us. Oh thank god... I really do hope that Dad can win... because I... am much to tired to even... stay awake...

When I woke up I saw a battlefield... Dad was a bloody mess... Gohan was unconscious... and... naked for some reason... and Vegeta was crawling towards some kind of a spaceship. Gohan not to far from him sleeping. And Krillin... Krillin didn't look very good either... But he was up and heading for Vegeta with a sword. Will he kill him? Really? Some of my energy had come back. But barely enough to stay awake as I am now... definitely not enough to do the job for him.

But then Dad told him to stop and to show him mercy. I could understand where he's coming from... but I don't believe he understands exactly how people like Vegeta work... that's not something smart to do right now... but Krillin stopped and let Vegeta get into his ship and then it seemed as if it was just floating for a moment. But then it did something that made me wanna scream. It began floating towards me. It came fast, too fast. And then it stopped in front of me. What, does he want to say goodbye or something?! But then I saw it... it was like a hand stretched out of the ship coming towards me. Oh no... he's going to take me with him. Fuck! I can't move dammit!

"Kagome!" I heard my Dad yell. I was grabbed by the claw thing and then the door to the space ship opened Vegeta in it seeming to be on life support but he was string at me with one open eye. I tried to struggle but I couldn't move. I turned to my Dad. Looking at him desperate.

"Daddy! Please don't let me stay with him too long!" I yelled out.

"I will Kagome! I will find you! I swear!" he yelled out. I felt tears fall down my eyes... please... don't let me die... I was placed in Vegeta's lap and then he managed to get 2 arms around me and he clutched me to his chest tightly. I just sat there crying as the spaceship shot off into space. I felt my own consciousness fade and myself being placed on life support... will... I be okay?... where are we even going?...


	2. Chapter 2: Namek!

Vegeta POV  
I was pulled out of my ship. Kagome as well... I opened my eyes and mustered up the strength. "Wait... the girl... put her in the treatment centre as well..." I said then I fell out of consciousness once again knowing that my new queen and I will be fine...

Kagome POV  
I woke up and I realised I was submerged in some kind of liquid, I had a breathing supply though. But then remembered what happened and I began struggling, I mean I was only in my underwear! I saw a bunch of weird people, or aliens come over and the liquid began draining and then the thing opened. I took off the wires attached to me and the breathing mask. They looked at me in surprise. Then I realised what they were looking at... my tail is visible and not under clothing! I made it wrap around my waist tightly and looked at them... "C-Can I have some clothes?" I asked they looked at each other and then ran off.

They came back with some clothes that wasn't too different from Vegeta's. The armour just didn't have the large shoulder pads and the crotch guard. The aliens were still staring at me as my tail flicked out behind me... well I guess its not that weird for it to be out anymore... so why not?... I looked at them again. "Um... i'm going to borrow Vegeta's ship. Where is it?" I asked.

"You will be doing no such thing." I heard someone say I turned to see Vegeta. I huffed in annoyance. "Nice try though." he said and then he walked forward and he put his hand around my waist and held my opposite hip. "I'm not letting you run off again." he said. I growled at him and pushed his arm away.

"Don't even think about it you dick." I said and then I walked forward and away. But then he grabbed my tail in a particular way that I just about melted. I stumbled and he caught me.

"That was very mean Kagome... try not to forget who's stronger." he said I stared at him and sighed before letting him settle his hand on my waist. "There we go. Much better." he said and then he lead me through the halls. When we were alone in a room he'd led me to I didn't move away from him but I crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

"Just cause i'm letting you. It doesn't mean I like it." I said.

"I can change that." he said. I looked up at him in question.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked. Suddenly I felt it. He grasped my tail again. It wasn't tightly... but it was firm enough so that I couldn't pull away. And it was right towards the base of it. And it happened again. "W-Wha-..." I tried saying but I could barely muster up the courage to speak as he held my tail. But then I felt my tail wrap around his arm all by itself... oh great... now I don't even have control!

"See? You like that right? You see... female Saiyans tails have this area towards the base that even if they train their tails. If they're held like this. Their hormones go haywire and they begin to release pheromones. This means their whole body turns into a whole puddle of pleasure. You feel it right? This is what assures a males dominance in bed with a female." he said huskily in my ear. I was shaking now and I felt myself lean back slightly against him breathing heavily. He continued to hold y tail and now he had one hand on my shoulder to stabilise me against him. I was losing control of myself against my instincts... I had to stop this... Now!

I finally mustered up enough strength to push Vegeta away and as I did he let go of my tail in surprise that I was able to do such a thing. I stared at him... "Don't... Don't ever do that again..." I said breathing heavily my eyes dilated while I fought my instincts off. "If this god damn tail only turns me into a giant ape and make it easy for you to control me. Then I don't want it." I said then I grasped my tail tightly and ripped it off. And god did it hurt but I managed to only wince a little from the pain. I lifted up the tail and dropped it on the ground. "Find someone else to try and be your queen Vegeta. I'm not cut out for it." I said. And then I turned and walked out of the room. I went back the way we came but I could sense Vegeta following me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"I'l find other ways Kagome. I want you. And I will have you. But I don't forcefully rape females. So I will make you want me." he said determination in his eyes. I stared at him in surprise and slight anger. Then I ripped my hand from his grasp.

"Do what you want... but you wont get me to fall for you Vegeta... I... I can't fall in love anymore... I don't deserve such a thing... because i'm a monster..." I said and then I walked forward. I knew he was following. But he didn't question what I said. I let him walk beside me so I could follow him. We bumped into a purple guy who said something about a Frieza guy. And Vegeta and him talked about Namek and dragon balls... what the hell is going on?

Then Vegeta said something about how he wont give up and he'll get the dragon balls before this Frieze guy. Then he grabbed my hand and began running forward. I followed after him as he dragged me through the halls. We arrived at a small ship. Not as small as the pod, but small like ne of those compact apartments in Tokyo. He dragged me inside and then we both sat down and he began punching in buttons and such when then I felt the ship shake a bit and then we were off. We were moving fast. Really fast. I looked at Vegeta as he was focusing on the buttons and such before he finally stopped his tenseness to an extent and he got up.

"We are on our way to Namek." he stated and then he got up and he began walking out of the small area and into another room. He left the door open though... so I got up and peaked around the side to see him getting some food. I moved into the mini kitchen to see him about to eat a bunch of canned... sludge is the only thing I could call it. Even he looked a bit disgusted at it.

"Wait... I can just make food... do you guys have anything that's not packed sludge?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise before pointing to the fridge. Then he threw out the sludge a bit relieved. I opened the fridge and saw all sorts of ingredients. I saw some... eggs I think... "Are these eggs? Like from a bird type of animal?" I asked. He nodded I smiled and then grabbed the whole seven of the large eggs. And then I grabbed the some of the meat from in there. Then I got to cooking.

First I began cooking the meet a bit like you would bacon. Vegeta tried to grab a piece I swatted away his hand. "Wait until i'm finished, god." I said to him. He huffed and went to go sit down. I smiled a bit. Then I began cooking scrambled eggs. Then I heated up the oven and put a plate on a cooking tray and began putting the cooked stuff onto there and in the oven so they'd stay warm. When i'd cooked everything I put a normal sized plate for me to eat to the side and served the rest of the large food onto a big plate and I put it on the table with a knife and fork. I grabbed my own eating utensils and I sat down with my food. Vegeta was looking at the food almost drooling... almost. "It's yours you know. Eat as much as you want." I said. He looked at me before jumping into his chair and he began scoffing it... I looked at him in exasperation. Him and Dad are certainly alike when they eat. I began eating mine and only got halfway through before I was full. I stood up and shovelled the rest onto Vegetas plate and began washing up. When Vegeta was finished he handed me his plate like a normal person that is nice.

"The food was good." he said and then left... I watched him go and sighed. Really...? not even an actual thank you?... I shook my head and went back to washing up. Once I finished I washed my hands and I walked out of the kitchen. I found... there was one main room where the control panel is. One bathroom. One kitchen... And one bedroom... I guess i'm sleeping on the floor then. When I voiced my thoughts Vegeta wouldn't have it. "No. you will sleep next to me in the bed. It is that big for a reason. I don't care if you don't like it. I will not have you sleep on the floor. It's not like i'm going to touch you. So just deal with it." he commanded. And I knew I had no choice. I sighed and then I exclaimed I was using the bath.

I went in and got undressed. Then I ran the bath and put some bubbles in it to make it even more relaxing. It was a pretty good sized bath it wasn't very large, but it was deep in a sense. So I sat in the bath comfortably with bubbles all around me and covering everything. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened. I looked over already covering my chest to see Vegeta. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"I need to bathe too." he said.

"Okay... but can you wait until i'm done?" I asked.

"I don't wait. I'm not a patient person." he said.

"I can tell!" I yelled at him he ignored me and began getting undressed. I gasped and turned away. I can't get out while he's in here... I heard him get in and when I was sure he was at least submerged up to his chest with my hearing I turned around. He was staring at me. "Do you mind? That is very uncomfortable." I said.

"I don't care." he said. I huffed and just began to ignore him as well. He let himself soak for a moment before he began washing. I turned away as he did. And only turned back when I heard him washing his hair. And when I looked over I stopped myself from giggling. His hair still stood up but the usually pointy parts sagged just a bit that made it look so funny! I sighed and then watched him as he continued to just soak after he finished washing. "Why aren't you washing yourself?" he asked.

"Because you're here and that makes me uncomfortable." I said. I heard him groan.

"Stop being a child. It doesn't matter. I wont touch you." he said.

"I don't want you to see me naked either!" I yelled at him. I heard hi sigh as I turned away from him.

"Fine then. You wont do it. I will." he said I didn't understand at first but when he grabbed my arm and lifted it and began washing I knew what he meant.

"H-Hey!" I yelled but he didn't stop so I just huffed and let him do my arms the bubbles were still here anyway. But then he washed my back and my neck. And I felt like becoming one with the water... he's giving me a massage while washing my back. I held myself back from leaning against him. But it wasn't easy. Then he grabbed my legs and lifted them up I had to struggle to keep the duration of myself under the water then. I made sure he could only go up to my upper thighs. Other then that I kept myself under the water. Then he handed me the sponge.

"Wash the rest yourself." he said then he turned. I washed everything quickly and when I was sure it was all washed I gave him back the sponge. He took it and washed it out then put it to the side. Then he grabbed the shampoo. Then he came towards me. Watched him closely just in case he came up behind me and then suddenly he dunked my head in the water. I coughed a bit as he let me back up. Now that was just mean... and I feel like a drowned cat now dammit...

I heard him squirting the shampoo in his hands and then he began massaging it into my hair... why's he gotta do everything for me?... when he finished I was ready when he dunked my head. I felt him wash the shampoo out of my hair while I was under the water then he let me up and I took a few big breaths. Then he began putting conditioner in my hair and rubbing it through the ends. And you know. I just now realised how good it felt as he massaged my scalp. I felt myself subconsciously lean into his touch slightly, and I didn't bother to correct it. Then he dunked me again and washed it out for me then he let me surface. I just sat here. But I noticed he wasn't moving from behind me. When I made sure there were bubbles to cover everything still I turned to look up at him in confusion.

The way he stared at me though... it made me feel very flustered. But there was a feeling I could identify in his eyes. Possessiveness... and a lot of it... I blushed a bit and looked away. But then I felt two arms go around my small waist and pull me close. I gasped as I was pulled against the hard chest of Vegeta. I blushed darkly and looked up at him in surprise. He looked down at me with a total predatory look... "W-What is it?" I asked.

"...I don't like how you try to keep your distance from me. Stop moving away. Stop being embarrassed already." he said. I stared at him in surprise.

"Well i'm sorry that I was taught that I need to keep my dignity! My naked body is not something I want to showcase! Especially not to the guy who almost killed my dad for no freaking reason!" I yelled at him angrily.

"I didn't like it that your father, a third class saiyan, was that strong. It angered me. There was a reason." he said and I felt his hold around my naked waist tighten.

"Then how about the guy who stole me from my home?! I don't want to show it to him either!" I yelled out.

"I did not kidnap you. If you stayed on earth you would of died. Your lack of energy was to great. You would of died before it had time to replenish. I saved your life." he said and I froze in his arms... was I really?...

"I... Why are you so desperate to get me to want you?!" I asked him.

"Because I want you, and I want you to feel the same. I told you. I do not force myself sexually on women. I only act if they want me in the same sense. And I want you to want me because then you'll be a lot less like this and a bit more relaxed around me." he said.

"I don't know what you want me to say to that Vegeta... I already told you... I can't feel that way about anyone..." I said looking at my reflection in the hot water.

"Yes, I remember. But you also said you were a monster. Why is that?" he asked.

"Didn't you see me in the fight? I killed your ally with no cares of guilt. Even now, I still don't care. I've killed a lot of people Vegeta. And not only people but also... other things... my hands might as well be covered in blood. I may be a priestess... but i'm not any better then the most evil being in this universe... I deserve to die..." I said feeling my emptiness surrounding my soul... the one half of it still missing convulse from feeling this way.

"I don't care what you've done. Those people you killed. Were they innocents?" he asked. My eyes widened but shook my head 'no'. "Then you've done nothing wrong. You were protecting yourself and the people around you. I on the other hand, destroy planets full of millions, no, billions or innocents." he said.

"But you were under orders! You didn't do it for yourself!" I yelled.

"Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it." he said. I looked up at him in surprise. "I'm a monster too I guess." he said staring down at me. And as I looked in his eyes I finally realised... it was true... we were both monsters... we are both warriors... I looked away before letting my head fall against his chest.

"I hate when someone proves me wrong you know..." I said leaning my head against his chest comfortably.

"Yes, well I hate losing. So I guess we're a bit more similar than you thought." he said keeping his arms around me. I sighed at finally just let myself relax as I leaned against him. But then I just fet myself about to sink into his hold more so instead of sinking I just reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my self up and pressed myself against him. I berried my head in his neck.

"Don't do anything. Just... don't let go okay?..." I asked. He hummed in agreement and just continued to hold me tightly in the bath. I let myself nuzzle into his neck tenderly... this guy... even though he's a ruthless killer... I feel so secure, so safe in his arms like this. Suddenly I felt him grabbed my legs and pull me up and then he began getting out of the bath me still rested against him so he couldn't see anything, also because my hair was covering my butt at that moment in time. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"If we stayed in that water any longer we would have become lazy and tired. I don't believe that's something we need." he said. I hummed in understanding as I continued to hold onto him tightly as he lead us into the bed room. "Ill close my eyes and go out the door if that's what you want while you get changed." he said.

"Thank you..." I said. Then he slowly let me down. I looked up to see his eyes closed. And to respect him like he did me. I kept my eyes up at his face. But as he turned around. Even I had to have a peak and blushed deeply at the sight of his ass. It looked... really firm... I shook my head in embarrassment and rushed forward and closed the door my face totally aflame... that's gonna stay in my mind for way too long...

I got changed into some Saiyan armour and blue spandex suit, then I went outside to see Vegeta already in his clothes. He must of gotten the spares that he has in the bathroom that I saw. He was sitting on the couch drinking something. I went into the kitchen and I fished for something to drink myself. I got out something that smelled something like grape juice and sat next to Vegeta and I began gulping it down. I saw him look at me in my peripheral vision but I didn't bother to look back. I took the drink away from my lips and sighed in content before leaning back on the couch. Just relaxing as I sat there.

"You know... the armour suits you." I heard Vegeta say I almost chocked on my own spit as I watched him get up and walk into the bedroom. I watched him go in total shock. And then the blush hit... he just... complemented me... I held my face in embarrassment... W-What the hell's with that?... I sighed and got up. Then I went into the bedroom once I calmed my beating heart and I saw Vegeta in bed with just his blue spandex on and no armour. I took my own armour off over my head and then I walked over to the bed. He looked at me then went back to reading whatever it was he was reading on some kind of alien like tablet.

I got under the covers and I laid my head against the pillows and I pulled the blanket around me comfortably. And curled up just a bit to try and keep warm. I smiled and snuggled into the blanket some more before I finally just relaxed and waited for sleep to take me. Then I heard Vegeta moving around in the bed and then he turned off the light and he got comfy in his bed himself. But then I felt him tug at the blanket slightly. I must be hogging it. I let it go and he put himself under it... but now I was exposed to the cold. I shivered a bit. But didn't say anything. It's fine... i'll be fine...

"(huff) Come here already woman." he said and then I felt him grab my waist and pull me close. I'm now flush against him and under the warm blanket. But a large blush coated my face. I looked back and I could see Vegeta's face the faintest bit he stared back at me.

"Thank you Vegeta." I said and then I turned over and snuggled into his warm chest. I felt him rest his arm around my waist keeping me against him. I smiled and reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up in the bed slightly and I nuzzled into his neck comfortably again. I felt him rub my waist lightly from where he was holding me. It was very comfortable... and just... sorta... perfect...

The next day I woke up still in Vegeta's arms. I pulled out of them and then went out into the main area and I began just looking around. And I found... one of those pods Vegeta uses... I could use this too escape... I looked over to the bedroom door and sighed... "I'm sorry Vegeta... but I need to be with my Daddy..." I said to myself.

Then I got in the pod and I began punching in the buttons for the coordinates and I used the stuff I learned from a book Vegeta gave me that was on saiyan language. I punched in the coordinates for earth and then I shut the door and I was about to shoot off when I saw Vegeta race out trying to stop me I looked at him in surprise before I pressed the launch button and then I shot off and sighed as I watched myself get farther and farther away from his spaceship. I saw him look at me through the window as I left him. He seemed so angry and... defeated... I sighed and then I let the sleeping mist come over me as it sent me back to earth... it said that it'd take four days... i'm sure I can wait that long...

When I woke up I was in a very large crater. I could hear screams from other people. I looked down at myself... well my outfit is not going to help... I sighed before opening the door and I looked up to see I landed in the middle of a city... oh... whoops... I sighed and got up. But suddenly I sensed someone behind me... someone I knew. I whipped around just in time to avoid an attack. "Wiat! Don't shoot!" I yelled out my hands over my head. The attacks stopped. And I looked up to see my Daddy. He was staring at me in surprise. "D-Daddy!" I yelled and I ran up the crater and into his arms. "I missed you so much!" I yelled out crying as he held me.

"K-Kagome...?... Oh thank god... You're okay... You're here... I was so worried..." he said as he held me tightly.

"I just managed to escape! So I came here! So then we'd be okay again! We're okay... Right Daddy?" I asked looking up at him.

"Not yet honey. I'm about to go to Namek to help the others... Supposedly... Vegeta's landed there... and there are other dragon balls there that we can use to bring back our friends..." he said. I looked up at him before sighing.

"Fine... but i'm coming with you!" I exclaimed. He looked at me in surprise before laughing a bit.

"Sure why not? I could use a training partner on the way there!" he said with a grin I smiled too and then he picked me up and took me to Mr. Briefs house but I made sure to make the pod fly into the forest and stay there hidden. Just in case you know... when we got to capsule corp main building we both looked over the ship in interest. Looks pretty cool! And there are training stuff in it! Like a gravity increaser! Which is really super cool! and the ship was ready. Well except there was no cappuccino machine. But as if me and Daddy care about that! So we left. And off to space we went!

While we were on the ship, before I began training, I changed into an outfit like Daddy's. My blue undershirt was a bit more sorter sleeved, and I didn't bother with the pants. I just wore a pair of black material shorts on my legs that reached down to my upper thighs. Then I had the shirt on, and the blue sash around my upper torso, it was about four inches down from my chest. Then I had on a pair of the blue boots dad always wears and I pulled on my weighted blue sweat bands for my wrists. I tied my hair up in high ponytail, and just like that, I instantly loved this outfit I always thought Dad had over used.

I went out to the main area, and then Dad activated the gravity machine to 10x gravity to get my used to it. I felt a pretty big weight on my shoulders. But Sesshoumaru once made me cary 6 tonnes of weight over my head as he trained me. So i'm not to surprised I was just a bit weighed down. I began running around the ship the fastest I could. I kept going until I was back to my usual speed. Once I was I smirked. Like this... i'd be even faster under normal circumstances! Daddy was looking at me in surprise that I could even do that. So I giggled a bit and I decided I could tell him everything. He listened intently as we trained while I told my story. It was great! Dad understood my story and told me of his childhood as we trained under 20x gravity... and from then on we trained under the higher gravity's up until that gravity felt normal to us. But dad was having a lot of accidents and hurting himself with the dumbbells and such...

But one day when we were training something went wrong as he was doing chin ups from a bar and I was doing pushups. The gravity kept becoming stronger. Daddy thought it was just that it was just very hard for him and he was becoming weak. But I knew that wasn't it. And it was when Mr. briefs called and told us that the gravity was being distorted by an electrical storm. But since I was laready on the floor I managed to begin crawling. I suddenly felt it get the littlest bit lighter and I got up slightly but then it became heavy again and I smashed into the ground. I yelled out in pain as I felt my ribs smash. I coughed up blood but now I was close I grabbed onto the side of the panel and I pulled myself up. And then I reached and finally turned off the gravity machine... I slumped on the floor in a ball as the pain continued to rage on my body. Even though I felt lighter... it hurt so much dammit!

"Kagome! Are you okay?! I'll get the senzu beans!" he exclaimed. I grabbed his arm before Daddy could go.

"I'll be fine... just give me a minute." I said. And then I took a few big breaths and then I lifted myself up and I stood up a bit wobbly. I took in a large breath and I began on letting myself build up tolerance to the pain. I sighed and smiled. "I'm good now... but do you mind if we go back to 30x for a bit. It'll help me with endurance with something like this." I said. I was making sure my miko powers didn't activate.

"Yeah that'll be fine. I was going to go and get something to drink anyway." he said. I nodded in understanding and then as soon as we cleared the electrical storm and then I turned it on. I rolled my shoulders and then began training. With my broken ribs it wasn't easy. But I need to build up a pain tolerance good enough to survive in a fight with broken bones and no energy. I turned up the gravity to 40x. Then I began working... I would let my bones heal with my powers when we were up to 100x gravity. I know Dad wants to train with that instead. We were on 60x before. So we shouldn't have to wait very long before we can. And we only have about 3 days left of training. So we better do our best...

I trained my very hardest... and it was towards the end of the second day that I was training with broken ribs in 100x gravity... it was hard... but over the next 5 hours we trained I was finally able to go at my fastest speed around the ship. I was able to punch with all my power. Even with my broken ribs... I was ready to let my powers heal me. I channelled my powers into my ribs and they healed and re aligned themselves. As soon as it was done, I felt so much better! I was no longer in pain and I felt really strong as well... I looked over at dad. We were both at what our strength was before when we got into the ship with this gravity increase. So now... he will become even faster, even stronger, even better in this gravity! We will train so we can beat the evil being that is there... and Vegeta...

We continued to train. I trained my hardest till I was 5 times faster then my fastest speed before. And I was five times stronger then I was before. I was ready to go. Then the ship replayed a message to us that we were near our destination and that we should strap in. The ship was only built for one person, so I had to sit in Daddy's lap like a little kid. I pouted at it but he just laughed as he went down for the landing... but as we landed I could sense it. There were strong power levels outside, and Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta were all hurt... Gohan especially... I was worried now... I needed to get out there and heal them. Dear god will this door hurry up and open already?!

When I did me and dad waited for it to open fully as we stood beside each other. Then we both shot off in the direction of our friends. As soon as we arrived and I saw Gohan... I was ready to rip heads off. We both landed in front of them with our own glares. Dads was angry... But mine... Mine was pure fury... Mine promised their painful and torturous deaths. And I knew they could tell that was true by the way they sweated as I stared at them. These disgusting despicable useless pieces of crap... i'm going to tear their hearts out and enjoy doing doing it for hurting my baby brother...

I zoomed forward and I was beside Gohan faster than light. I crouched down and I picked him up tenderly in my arms. Daddy was beside me. I handed Gohan to him and he got to getting a senzu bean in his mouth. I turned to the big guy who hurt my baby brother with a glare that could make Sesshoumaru pee his pants. "You... You hurt my baby brother... it was all you right? You hurt Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta... now you see... that makes me very angry..." I said eerily. Gohan was behind me. "Gohan... close your eyes for me little buddy." I said he looked up at me before nodding and doing as I said. I turned back to the big guy still furious. "And now... you pay..." I said. Then I r aced forward and I was behind him... The heart I ripped from his chest in my hand. I turned back to him slowly and showed him the barely still beating heart.

"Hey... give... that... back... it's... mine..." he said. I gripped the heart tightly before squishing it in my hands. He fell to the ground his arms stretched out trying to steal his heart back. I dropped the mangled thing to the ground and flicked my wrist fast enough to get all the blood off of my hand. I turned to the rest of the enemy. They were looking at me in pure horror now.

"Who's next?" I asked with glare still in place. But I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Daddy I looked at him in question.

"I'll take care of them Kagome. Go stand with the others for now. But... you did good honey." he said and then he ruffled my hair. And pulled me close in a hug. I leaned into his hug before we both pulled away and he smirked at me before going to go and deal with the enemy. I began walking towards my little brother. He ran forward and hugged me tightly.

"Kagome! That was amazing! Your awesome!" he exclaimed. Krillin voiced his agreement. I thanked them. Then I turned to look over at Vegeta. He was staring back. I sighed and sat down between my little brother and Krillin. If he wants to come over and talk, he can... If he stops being stubborn I mean...

I watched the fight with barely my interest... Daddy can take these guys easily. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a bag of red liquorice and I began nibbling on one of the liquorice happily. I had to work really hard to hide these form dad. I'm now going to enjoy them.

"How can you eat in this situation?..." Krillin asked me I looked at him before taking a bite out of my liquorice strip and then looking at him with a smile.

"Because Daddy can beat these guys. He's stronger than ever before. Trust me." I said. They didn't look too convinced. But turned back to the fight. I sighed and laid down and stared up at the sky. It was interestingly green. I let the liquorice hang out of my mouth absent mindedly as i waited for something interesting to happen. Suddenly I heard the steps of someone behind me. I tilted my head back a bit more to see Vegeta. He was staring down at me.

"While Kakarot is fighting. I believe we... need to talk." he said. I sighed before sitting up and moving back so Me and Vegeta would have a bit of privacy from the others. I sat down again and gestured for Vegeta to sit next to me. He did so willingly.

"So... what do you wanna talk about?" I asked playing coy.

"You know what. You ran away from me." he said.

"I may have run away Vegeta. But I did it to go home. Be with my family. But then I ended up coming here in the end anyway. I'm sorry for running away." I said not looking at him.

"I'm still not happy about it. If you'd just stayed with me from the beginning, I wouldn't have to do this." he said I looked at him in confusion.

"Do what?-" I asked but then I felt Vegeta's lips on mine. I froze solid. Suddenly I sensed a power blast coming this way so I pushed him away and moved out of the way myself just for a blast ot come in between us. I looked over to see it came from Krillin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing huh?! You already kidnapped her! Now you're trying to kiss her too?! What is wrong with you man?! Can't you see?! She doesn't belong to you! Or anyone! Don't force that shit on her otherwise i'm gonna go and get Goku to beat the crap out of you!" he exclaimed. He came forward angrily. I stood up and stopped him.

"Krillin, it's fine... I don't really care Krillin. It doesn't really matter! It was just a kiss! If he meant me any harm. He would of tried it already!" I exclaimed.

"B-But Kagome he-!" he tried to argue but I shook my head no and he sighed and gave up. "You're just like your dad. Gotta give him mercy no matter what he does. Even after he kidnaps you." Krillin said a bit annoyed. I giggled a bit.

"It's really okay Krillin... I just wished he asked or something. That would have been a bit nicer." I said. And I knew that probably blew his pride since he thought it was romantic to do that or something. I smiled as I let the heat of this planets three suns beat down against my skin. It was nice like this... "You know... as soon as we go home. I am so going to the beach for a holiday." I said smiling.

"You know. I think i'll come with you. We could all use a good break..." Krillin said with tired sigh but a light smile on his face. I think we've all calmed down and everyone stopped worrying for Goku the way he was beating the crap out of these guys. But then Vegeta raced forward and killed the blue guy. I sighed. That's going to piss off dad... I was right because dad began talking to him about mercy. Sometimes... Daddy is an idiot... these kind of people aren't nice like that. Vegeta voiced both our thoughts and I sighed knowing dad wouldn't except that.

"Daddy... think about it. You gave Vegeta mercy and then he kidnaped me. Even though that wasn't to get back at you, he still made you worry and he got the better of you because he got your daughter while you were injured. Warriors don't care. I know that for a fact. Because if you were my enemy Dad... to get to you. To make you overgrown with rage that you wouldn't see straight. To mess with your head. I wouldn't do it usually out of my own honour, but it's not a situation I completely turn away from. Your brother, Raddit's did it right? He took Gohan and it made you really angry right? That's what the enemies want. When you're angry you don't think about your actions... you only want that person back so much that you will die for them. I've been both the victim in that situation. Trust me. You don't want to be there. I almost died. Because I wanted that person to be safe so very desperately that I was willing to give up my life. Being the victim in a situation like that. You will not be able to think of how you will do this and that. The only thing that will go through your head... Is kill... i'm sorry Daddy. But that is what people, human or not, are like." I said with total seriousness. He looked at me in surprise before sighing but nodding in understanding. But I could still see the anger in his eyes at knowing this truth.

But suddenly we sensed two stronger power levels coming towards us. One was that orange faced guy, and the other was another stronger guy. From what I can tell. He's the second strongest on this planet as of right now. When they arrived Daddy told us to head off and get some kind of radar. He sent me with Krillin and Gohan just in case they got in trouble. We shot off but I kept my sensors on Dads fight. But after we'd been flying for about five minutes I sensed Vegeta shot off and away from Dad. Damn him! He ran away! "Guys! Dads in trouble! I have to go!" I said they nodded in understanding and then I began flying back as fast as I could!

But dad was flying off towards where Gohan and Krillin was. But Vegeta was there as well, and that second strongest guy is heading there with orange faced guy. I better get there soon...

When I arrived, I found myself at a battlefield. Dad was fighting against Gohan and Krillin. And I don't know why... but then I spread out my senses and I found that it wasn't my daddy at all. My daddy was in the body of that green guy with the hole in his chest. I zoomed down and began helping him. I went to heal him but he said no because he was going to get the purple guy back in his own body and have him suffer from that wound like he is now. So instead I helped try to brace him and take care of him as he was in pain... I hope the others can beat that guy...

But then Dad went up to try and help but before he did he told me to stay. It was so much like an order... I didn't dare disobey. But it made me very angry as I watched on... this just isn't... it isn't fair... I want to help too...

But it was when Vegeta was going to destroy Ginyu in my Dads body, killing them both... But then I noticed the guy, Ginyu, about to try and change with Vegeta. But then Dad shot in front of him and their bodies switched to their correct ones. Thank god. But Ginyu was still trying to swap with Vegeta. So I looked around for something to throw between them I looked to my side and saw a frog. I smirked. That will do nicely. I threw it up there and it went between them and stopped Ginyu from changing with Vegeta. And instead with a frog. Now that... is funny...

We all celebrated while I went over to Dad. I scanned him with my powers and sighed.

"Well Kagome? Can you heal him?" Krillin asked.

"I can. But unfortunately. It's going to take all my energy to do so. This means i'm going to be knocked out for more than two days or more... I'll be in a sort of coma that I wont be able to wake up from unless I am entirely back to normal... and that could take a long time... and I will no longer be able to help you guys. I'll have no choice in the matter... and regarding Dad, he's going to still be unconscious for about an hour or two. Which means you wont have either of us to protect you for that duration of time... do you still want me to heal him?" I asked.

They looked at each other and seemed to be passing on a mental message. They turned back to me with determined looks that already told me the answer. "We think you should do it. We need Goku a bit more. Sorry Kagome." Krillin said I nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Daddy is probably stronger than I am. So it's fine really." I said. And then I turned to Daddy who smiled at me. I smiled back before laying my hands against his chest and then I began healing him. It took about thirty seconds to heal everything and give him all his strength back and his power... but as soon as I took my hands off of his chest. I collapsed... I really hope the others... can deal with this...

I woke up and looked around. All my friends from Namek was here, as well as some of the Namekians, and Piccolo. But Dad wasn't here. I stood up and began walking over just to hear A conversation between Bulma and Gohan.

"Gohan... your dad is dead... and he can't be brought back..." Bulma said. I froze solid... Bulma noticed me and looked at me in surprise. "K-Kagome..." she said everyone turned to me... but I didn't care. My eyes were wide in shock... and despair. I felt myself sink into the depths of depression with now sign of ever returning... my dad... is dead... I felt my sorrow overflow and I began crying. I didn't even move as tears began spilling down my cheeks... "Kagome it's going to be okay-" Bulma said taking a step forward but I took one back. And she stopped... she tried another few steps. And I kept trying to get away from her. "Kagome listen to me. Your going to be okay." she said.

I bumped into someone and turned back to see Vegeta... he was looking at me with... with pity... I looked around... it was the same... for everyone... it was pity. Everywhere... I took in shaky breath before I turned and I ran. I ran as fast as I could before jumping off the ground and taking flight into the sky. I shot off through the sky. My tears refusing to stop. I don't know how long it took me but I stopped in front of a familiar property on the other side of Tokyo in the forest area. I hovered above it as my breathing continued to be out of control. My eyes still leaking tears...

I slowly floated down there and landed on the main grounds... I could sense them coming... but I couldn't even stand anymore. So I collapsed to my knees and I lowered my head as I cried. I heard a door open and I looked over to see him... Yusuke. He was staring at me in surprise... before he was knocked out of his stupor and ran forward. "Kagome?! Kagome are you okay? Kagome what's wrong?!" he asked. As he came beside me and crouched down and held my shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't of come... but I don't know where else to go anymore..." I said as I began sobbing again.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him slowly my whole body felt weak and enveloped in sadness was my entire soul...

"My dad... My dad is dead!" I yelled out and I collapsed onto Yusuke and cried on his shoulder, my cries of anguish loud as I sobbed. I felt Yusuke wrap his arms around me and hold me as I cried... what do I do now? I've lost my Dad... how am I supposed to live without him...

I felt Yusuke pick me up as I cried into his shoulder and refused to let go of him. Please god... don't let him let me go...

I was dreaming... I don't even remember when I went to sleep... but I know i'm dreaming... because i'm looking through my memories...

I remember everything, from meeting Inuyasha at the god tree... to the final battle... and the there was the memories of Yusuke and the others... first I met him at Sarayashiki middle school... and when I found out about his work with Koenma and he found out about my miko powers. I became one of the detectives... then we worked together... I helped with the spirit beasts, the tournament, the fight against Sensui... I was always there backing up Yusuke... but then he left when we'd only been friends for a year and a bit... I was barely 16 then... it broke me apart... then when he came back. I knew about it... Kuwabara even came to tell me... but I didn't want to see him... he didn't even say goodbye back then and I fell apart when that happened. I wanted to die. After everything... i'll admit it... I fell in love with him. I wanted Yusuke to tell me... to even ask for my help in finding his ancestor... but he just left me behind. And I regretted that I didn't go and see him for all this time... but every time I remember how it made me feel. I feel like that was all the justification I needed...

The truth is, I'm selfish, and clingy, and I want nothing more than a guy who'll become mine and stay mine, be there for me all the time... but Yusuke wasn't that. But I fell for him anyway... because when I really needed him. When I was at my darkest moments he was my light... he was always my light... my life... but all I want now is to just collapse I want to lose myself in my despair... i've lost my dad... i've come to the only place I knew to go... into his arms... because I needed light... I needed something to drag me out of the dark... and he was that for me. But will he still be able to? I guess i'll find out... because I think i'm about to wake up...

When I opened my eyes I sighed. I was in bed in one of the rooms in Genkai's shrine... it's been almost a full year since i've been here. I hear a groan to my right. I look over to see Yusuke lying on the side of my bed and his hand grasping mine. I smile sadly... he's just...

"Kagome... wake up soon... I need you..." I heard him mumble in his sleep and I froze still. Before I felt tears come to my eyes. I wiped them away... then I lifted my hand and I patted Yusuke's head tenderly messing with his hair slightly. Then I leaned down so I could whisper to him.

"Your wrong Yusuke... i'm the one that needs you..." I whispered quietly before leaning back and smiling down at him. Suddenly his eyes opened. I tensed... did he hear me? He looked up at me a bit tiredly before his eyes widened and he moved forward and he hugged me tightly.

"Kagome! Your awake! Thank god! I... I was really worried about you..." he said. I smiled and hugged him back. I felt tears come to my eyes as I did I felt them fall down my face as I berried my head into his shoulder again. He pulled away and he stared at my face with pure sorrow at seeing me cry. He reached up and wiped away my tears. Then he placed his hands on each of my cheeks tenderly. "Kagome... you're gonna get through this... I swear on my life... I will be there for you. No matter what... you know you mean the world to me..." he said. And he smiled at me softly. "Now... if you want to. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. I looked at him in thought... can I tell him. Do I count as a demon if i'm half alien? I probably do in sprit world standards...

"I can... but you have to promise me something." I said. He nodded in total understanding and agreement.

"Of course. What is it?" he asked.

"You can't tell anyone else Yusuke... the information i'm about to give you has been kept a secret. For a very long time. You can't tell anyone..." I said seriously.

"I promise." he said I smiled in thanks. Then I began. I told him everything. From me being an alien to me being at Namek. And to finding out my Dad is dead... Yusuke listened without interrupting at all... he just listened intently.

"... Then I ran away... and I ended up coming here..." I said. Then I looked at him to see him staring at me. Suddenly he pulled me to his chest tightly.

"I really wish you'd told me before Kagome. Because I wouldn't have cared. It just would have been nice to know you're an alien you know." he said with a grin.

"You mean... you still think of me the same way?" I asked.

"Of course I do! You did when I became a demon." he said. I smiled softly.

"Yeah..." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Would you look at that... i've only been in his presence and talking to him for literally 15 minutes. And I already feel better... he really is my light... and he has no idea... we pulled away from each other and then he grasped my hand and pulled me out of the bed slowly. I stood up and found myself in a blue sundress. I looked up at Yusuke in confusion. Where were my other clothes.

"Yukina lent you some clothes because she wanted to wash your other ones." he said I nodded in understanding. Then I he gripped my had tightly. "Kagome... we need to talk about what happened back then as well... with me leaving..." he said I looked up at him in surprise before nodding for him to go on.

"The reason I left without telling you... it was because I didn't want you to come with me... because I know if I told you. You would of demanded to come... you would have been hunted while you were there because you're a miko. I was just trying to protect you. And I can see now... that was the most stupid, idiotic, and dumb choice i've ever made. I wanted to protect you from all the things that could of hurt you... I should never of let one of them be me. I'm sorry Kagome... by trying to to protect you. I did end up hurting you. And I hate that... I pushed us further away from each other while I should have been there for you. No matter what..." he said. Looking at me in a total regret and remorse for what he'd made me feel. I stayed silent as I stared at him. He looked as if he began worrying. "Kagome I... I wanted to tell you... that I... That I care about you a lot... that's why I did it. I was so worried if you'd be okay. I made stupid choices... Because Kagome... you mean more than anything to me... because I... I..." he was freaking out a bit. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words...

I leaned forward slightly so our faces were close. "What Yusuke? Why are you so worried about me. Why am I this important to you?" I asked seriously. I was getting my hopes up. But I needed to know... even if he said something like it's because I was like his little sister. Even though that would hurt. I need to know. How he feels about me. Am I important to him? Truly important?

"I... Because Kagome... your like... your like my light... I need you... because you're... you're my... you understand me like no one else. And I just... I think of you as... as one of my most closest friends. No you are my closest friend. Your so very important to me. Your like... your like my family... the family I never had." he said. I smiled softly... well I called it. And it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. At least he called me family and not jut a friend. That will always make me happy. But i'm sure. As long as he's happy. I will be.

"So from now on you'll stay by my side right?" I asked.

"Always." he said. I smiled brightly.

"Then i'm sure that from now on... everything will be just fine..." I said with a smile and then I hugged him tightly. He's really is the best...

We both got up and I went out and I went and saw Yukina and some of the others that here here. We all greeted each other happily. It's been too long... then I decided i'd stay here for a bit... but first I have to go home so I can tell my family i'm going on a holiday. Yusuke said he wanted to come with me so he could support me. I thanked him and then we left. We got outside the property gates. Before the steps and then I began hovering above Yusuke. He looked at me in surprise.

"How are you flying?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh! That's right... you can't do that..." I said. Then I had a funny idea. "But... I can carry you." I said. Before he could argue I picked him up and held him princess style... this as hilarious.

"No way! Put me down! You are not carrying me like this!" he yelled I sighed then I saw a tire and some rope. Perfect. I went over after dropping Yusuke. And I began putting the two items together. When I finished I had a tire swing. I grabbed the other end of the rope and connected another tire to it. Then I put one around my waist and I began floating. I floated over to Yusuke.

"Get on! And word of advice. Don't let go okay?" I said he nodded and he sat on it like a swing with his legs through the tire hole and him holding onto the rope. I smiled and then I shot up into the sky. When we were high enough so we wouldn't be seen by citizens. I looked down at Yusuke. "You can't let go! I'm about to go really fast! Like the fastest Hiei can run fast! So you have to hold on okay?" I said he yelled his agreement to me.

Then I shot off. I kept my sensors on Yusuke to make sure he didn't fall but the ride went pretty smoothly. We ere then above Capsule corp. which is where the others were. I floated towards the ground and then I let Yusuke get off before I landed myself and let the tire fall to my feet. I stepped out of it and then I pushed the flying contraption to the side. We'll use it agin later.

Then me and Yusuke walked to the backyard to see everyone else there. Yusuke went inf ront of me shielding me from everyone. And I kept it that way...

"Um... excuse me?" he said everyone turned to him.

"Uh... hi... who are you?..." Bulma asked him.

"My names Yusuke. I think I have something, or rather someone of yours..." he said as he stepped out of the way to reveal me. I kept my head down before I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I looked away. I shuffled so I was behind Yusuke slightly again. I don't want to see their faces right now... Suddenly Gohan ran forward. He had tears in his eyes and he jumped into my arms.

"I was really worried!" he exclaimed as he held onto me. My eyes widened before I slowly wrapped my arms around him tightly. I patted his head tenderly as a held him. I saw Mom run over and hug us too. Btu then the best thing was when Grandpa came up and hugged us all tightly carrying us slightly. I smiled softly as we all hugged. Then I looked up at the sky... if only... this family was complete...

But then afterwards The others told me they came up with a way to get Goku and Krillin to come back to life... and I felt my whole heart light up again. My happiness radiated through my expression. My Daddy is coming back! I turned to Yusuke with a bright smile. "Did you hear Yusuke! My Dads coming back!" I exclaimed as I ran over and I hugged him tightly. He held me as he spun me around, us both very happy. He put me down and then we both grinned at each other. "Hey Yusuke. You know Daddy and you are pretty similar. Well he doesn't glare at everything, and he's not a delinquent. But you're both strong, goofy, and total idiots!" I exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" he yelled at me.

"Tell that to your math test scores and your lack of attendance!" I exclaimed. He grumbled because he knew I was right. I burst out laughing happily. "Oh and lets not forget how dense you both are!" I yelled he me angry and began chasing me through the yard. I grinned happily as we ran. Now this... Was the life!

Yusuke managed to grab me and we began tumbling down a hill together. I laughed a bit as we did and then finally we stopped. But we landed in a pond. We were both soaked now. We laughed as Yusuke held me while we were washed up on the shore of the pond. We both laughed loudly. Just like the old days huh? I sat up but I sorta felt like a drowned cat. My hair was in my face. And Yusuke wasn't much better. I swept my hair to the side of face but it wasn't staying. I grumbled as I kept trying but it wasn't working. I heard Yusuke chuckle beneath me before he reached up and tucked my hair behind my hair securely. He was smiling softly. I blushed darkly as he did. He looked at me before he himself blushed.

"Uh... Sorry..." he said looking away from me.

"N-No... it's fine..." I said and I got off of him. I sat quietly as he himself got up. I fidgeted a bit and things were a bit awkward. I sighed before standing up... "We should go back. I still have t tell everyone i'm going to be staying with you for the next few months." I said. I heard him agree and we both began walking up the hill in silence. I still had a blush on my face. When we got back to everyone else they were looking between us in suspicion. Then I noticed something. "Oh! Hey where's Vegeta?" I asked confused.

"Behind you." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned to see Vegeta. When I noticed exactly how close he was I felt a bit stupid for not sensing him. "Didn't sense me huh?" he asked obviously knowing that was the truth.

"I-I was distracted..." I said looking off to the side my blush darkening. Oh great. Is everyone gonna make me blush now?! I saw Vegeta's brow rise in question. He leaned towards me and I leaned back.

"A little space please?" I asked.

"Why are you suddenly overly cautious of me?" he asked.

"C-Cautious? I'm not cautious, i'm just a bit absent minded." I said.

"Please don't start picking up traits from Kakarot." he said leaning back.

"Wha-?! Hey! That's mean! It just means I was daydreaming! Not that i'm stupid!" I yelled at him.

"Fine then. Do stop daydreaming. You were entirely off guard. I could of attacked you." he said as he turned away. My eyes widened.

"Were you... worried about me?" I asked. I saw him flinch. I smiled slightly. Oh he so was.

"As if woman!" he exclaimed and began to stop off. I jogged after him and grabbed his arm. He looked back at me with a glare and annoyance.

"Thank you for watching out for me Vegeta. It's really nice of you. I guess us Saiyans really do need to stick together." I said with a happy smile. I saw the slightest of blushes colour his cheeks. Suddenly he pulled his hand away. I was about to let go when instead he grabbed my hand tightly.

"You are impossible to understand." he said looking away from me. I stared at him in surprise. Before I smiled softly.

"Hey Vegeta, you were the one who suggested we wish Dad back to earths check in station right?" I asked. He nodded a bit confused at how this relates to what the situation was. I smiled and then I jumped forward and I hugged him tightly. I felt him tense tightly and take a step back from the force of me jumping on him. "Thank you Vegeta. You're the best!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly then I pulled away and I kissed his cheek slightly. Then I entirely pulled away. He was frozen solid. His eyes wide in surprise. I giggled and then I ran off quickly before he caught his bearings. I stopped next to Yusuke. He was looking at me with 'the cat face'.

"So~... What was that about hmmm? You like him?" he asked.

"None of your business you meddler!" I exclaimed loudly. He whined and tried to get details. I just had to ignore him.

"Your not willing to talk about it huh? Then i'll just ask one question. Have you two done the deed yet?" he asked with a sneaky smirk. I felt my blush spread all over my face and reach my ears. That's it! I've had enough!

I turned around with an embarrassed glare. "What about you and Keiko huh?! What's going on there huh?! Are you together yet?! Have you two done the deed yet?!" I yelled at him a blush on my face. His own face became a tomato.

"W-Well... We... That's private!" he exclaimed.

"Then my business with Vegeta is private too!" I yelled at him. He looked at me in surprise.

"We'll never talk about this again. Neither of us. Promise?" he said putting his hand out for me to shake it. I grabbed it tightly.

"Deal!" I said as we shook hands firmly. I looked down at my watch. "It's getting late. We should go. Otherwise the sky air is going to be very cold from up in the air." I said.

"Okay cool." he said. I walked over to my mother.

"Mom." I asked for her attention. She turned to me with a smile.

"What's up honey?" she asked.

"Well... you see... i've been very stressed lately, and I kinda want a break. So i'm gonna go stay at an old friends place. She has this massive estate and she already said it was cool. And Yusuke's gonna be there as well." I said looking down at my feet. I looked up at her to see her almost studying me.

"You can go then." she said I looked at her in surprise.

"R-Really? You're okay with it?" I asked.

"I know how hard all this drama can be honey. Even I need my breaks. And so do you. And I don't want you to get so stressed that you can't deal with it anymore and then you need to leave us again." she said. I smiled softly. Then I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Thank you Mom. I'll be back in about a year okay?" I said she nodded in understanding and told me to call her every now and then. I promised I would and then I said goodbye to the rest of my friends. I looked around to see Vegeta gone... well... I guess I wont be able to say goodbye then...

Me and Yusuke went off then. I dropped by my place that was a bit off the usual course. But not by much. And then I grabbed my backpack before we left again. We arrived at Genkai's place quickly and then I went in the old room she used to let me stay in. I put my stuff down and sat down on the chair I used to have in there. This year is going to be good for me. I'm going to be able to be okay after this. No aliens, No saiyan princes trying to in my favour, No stress and most of all... As much training as I want!...


	3. Chapter 3: Training!

Over the next few months I had Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei train me. And I did it all with a mechanism Dr. Brief built for me. It was a belt around my waist that was like a portable gravitron. The difference between this one and the one we had in Dads ship, was that it could turn up to 1000x gravity. Each day I turned it up 10x from usual. So I started at 120x gravity. Because I started a whole 20x more instead of the usual 10x more gravity. It was really hard. Simple exercises made me feel like I was going to collapse. And while doing this, my tail grew back so I stopped going outside on full mooned nights, and I began training it so what happened with Vegeta before doesn't happen again. And so that even if someone grabs it. It wont hurt.

But I kept training though, I needed too. I lost my Daddy because I wasn't there to help him. I wasn't strong enough. I need to get strong enough to protect all my friends and family. And I wont quit. No matter what. I'll keep training... no matter what... Because I don't ever want to lose anyone ever again...

One day I was training alone today. I was in the forest training my hardest. But all this training... it doesn't even feel like it matters... don't feel strong enough... I need to be strong enough to help everyone! "I... I want to become stronger! I want to be able to protect anything I want! So I don't ever have to lose anything ever again!" I yelled out in anger.

Then suddenly I felt it. My eyes widened as I felt the power flow through me. I felt my whole body flow with power... a power I haven't even tapped into... I lifted my hands to my face... a bright yellow aura was surrounding me. I got up and stumbled over to a lake. I collapsed by the shore of it and then looked into the calm waters to see me... but not me... I looked like me... but I have eyes that are a light sea green colour, and my hair was now blond and spiked out in different layers. I gasped when I realised what had just happened. "I've... I've become a Super Saiyan... Just like Daddy..." I said my lips stretched into a large smile tears started falling down my face... i'll be strong enough now!

From then on... I trained everything in my super saiyan form. My super Saiyan form could take 700x gravity without really being bothered. But anything above 710x gravity would be a challenge for it. So I continued to train my hardest. Everything was stronger in this form. But I didn't discard my normal form either. I trained the transition between the two forms. And the very limits of my strength, of my speed, and everything else, I pushed to the limit. And while in that form I learned to use my miko powers as well. They were not extended in power like everything else. So I had to train until my miko powers were as strong as my super saiyan powers. I would become strong enough. No matter what. Even though I found out about a month before my Daddy wasn't dead, just far away. I needed to get strong enough to be the strongest there is...

When I trained with my normal body. It was about 100x gravity behind. While my body as it is now normally after all the training can take about 780x gravity, but my super saiyan form can take 880x. So I started training my normal body only so that I was at that level first. Then when I was in my super saiyan form. I could do 100x that. Before I knew it. My human body could survive 900x gravity and my saiyan body could take 1000x gravity. I've gone past any borders set for me. And I couldn't help but celebrate. Form then on, once week i'd turn up the gravity for my normal human body to about 2x what it was then. I can work a bit slower now.

The coolest thing about my super strong body. Is that it's not becoming overly buff. I still look the same I did when I was just a normal human. It must be how saiyans are built or something. I was always really fit. Like strong arms with a slight outline of muscles and the slightest outline of abs on my abdomen. I was definitely strong enough now. I can protect everyone now...

And it was now time for me to go back home. I sealed my powers with the same spell Yusuke used in the tournament, and this spell hid my tail with an illusion too. My secret word was simply Saiyan. I'd packed all my things and now it's time to get dressed into something else other than what I train in. I wore a dark blue sweetheart neckline strapped tube top that went down to about three inches down from my bust. I also wore a pair of high waisted faded blue denim shorts. I tied on my low fully white converse, and pulled on my fingerless leather gloves. And then I let my hair out of a loose plat I had it in. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I'm nineteen now. And I look good... but i'm still short. Whatever.

I headed outside with my new large blue backpack on with all my stuff inside. I said goodbye to everyone and the flew off towards the first place I could think of. Capsule Corp! I wont lie... I want to see Vegeta... Suddenly I froze. That power... what is it?... It seems familiar... that's when I realised! That's Frieza!... That dick... he took away my Daddy! I should kill him! So that's what I set out to do. But when I noticed my other friends coming in different directions I swore. I didn't ant to show them my super saiyan form because it'll upset Vegeta, and I wanted Daddy to be the first to see it really. Now I can't kill that Frieza guy!

I waited at the site watching as I waited for the others. There was actually two of them. One was Frieza, and another was what I think is his Father. I was waiting on earth for their landing. I could sense the others close, and approaching. But they stopped right in the middle of the field... these idiots... they're gonna get sensed by Frieza! When Frieza's ship finally arrived the others just stood there! Those idiots! Finally they went to go and hide. But seriously! They could of gotten themselves killed!

They tried to find themselves a good hiding spot and didn't use their powers at all. Well now they're finally being smart! Suddenly this kid with purple hair turned up. And he was a saiyan! He can even turn super saiyan! And he pretty much demolished Frieza and his father easily not surprisingly. But who is he? There aren't any other saiyans out there right?

Suddenly he said to the others that he was about to go see and meet Daddy. I froze before becoming serious. I got up and walked up to the top of the cliff so I was in sight. I made my energy go back to my energy that had when I was 18. everyone turned to me in surprise. I looked down at the guy seriously with a glare on my face. Then I jumped off the top of the mountain and slid down the side of it on my feet. "You said you know my Dad is coming home. But i've never met you before. So how do you know my Daddy?" I asked my scrutinising gaze focused on him.

"I'm a friend. I promise." he said. I sensed his aura to see he is telling the truth. I calmed to an extent.

"Fine then. Show me to my father." I said he nodded and then he began floating and he flew slowly to the right of himself. I followed him. The others followed us. I didn't even look back at them... because if I did i'm pretty sure i'll start laughing my head off with what Vegeta is wearing.

We arrived at a clearing where he stopped so we all did too. I landed on the ground and then I sat down leaning against a rock. I looked up at the sky forlornly. Is Daddy really coming home? I stayed silent as I sat there. I didn't even look at anyone. I know they're staring. They want to know why i'm suddenly back now. And why I was gone for more than a year like I promised. Well I can't help it. I wanted to train to a specific amount of strength. And what i'm wearing isn't exactly the most sensible clothing either.

The purple haired guy came over and he offered me a drink. I looked up at him before smiling. I stood up and looked up at him. "Thanks." I said and grabbed the drink. I opened the can and then I put the drink to my lips and started gulping it down. I felt a little bit of it drip down the side of my mouth. But I didn't pay it much mind. I haven't eaten anything since this morning. And lately i've been craving massive amounts of food. I was becoming more like Dad I guess... I took the can away from my lips and crushed the can into a little ball. Then I wiped the side of my mouth slightly.

I looked up to see everyone still staring at me. I sighed and walked over to the mini fridge the guy said we could take what we wanted from. I shuffled through it and smiled when I found what I wanted. I pulled it up and licked my lips. I pulled it out and bit into it and savoured the taste. "This doughnut is so good! I haven't had one of these for like more than a year! I couldn't even get these at Genkai's! The old witch wouldn't let me leave! The store was like a four hour drive away regardless! But I guess that's what happens when you don't stop training though." I mumbled to myself but loud enough so that everyone heard me subconsciously.

"Wait, You've been training Kagome?" Krillin asked me I turned to look at him the doughnut hanging out of my mouth I swallowed a bite and held the rest in my hand.

"Well, duh. Did you think I was really just going to relax on some stupid beach for a whole year? I'm not that lazy Krillin. I was training my butt off by four different friends of mine."I said looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well sorry for thinking when you said you were taking a break, I thought you meant a break from training as well." he said falsely apologetic. I huffed and continued to eat my doughnut. Then I remembered something. I turned to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta. I heard that you left on a ship. Did you train as well?" I asked.

"Obviously." he said.

"Why? I already thought you were strong enough. You beat the crap out of us before." I said in confused matter.

"He's trying to figure out how Goku became a Super Saiyan. He doesn't know how he trained to make that happen and he wants to know." Yamcha stated for me. I looked at him in surprise then looked at Vegeta to see him looking away but not denying the fact. I instantly face palmed.

"Vegeta you idiot..." I said.

"What was that?!" he yelled at me.

"You could of just asked me! You didn't need to go up into space! Did you forget I was on the same ship as Daddy was on our way to Namek?!" I asked him incredulously. He's not that stupid right?... he froze and turned to me his eye twitching. Holy crap... He really did forget...

"H-How..." he stumbled to ask me. I sighed before taking a big breath.

"We both trained at 100x gravity to get stronger. But you have to remember. He became a Super Saiyan because he needed it. He wanted so badly to save his friends. Power comes not from want. But from a need. If there's any mental training he did I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask him." I said.

"Wait Kagome. Does that mean your a Super Saiyan?" Krillin asked me.

"Actually I didn't become a Super Saiyan then because through the training I broke my ribs. So instead of strength training. I was doing pain tolerance training." I said hoping no one caught onto me saying 'then'. When no one asked about it I mentally sighed in relief. I did not to give that big of a blow to Vegeta's pride right now.

Everyone just sat around quietly. It was very tense. I noticed the purple haired guy kept glancing at Vegeta and I almost growled at him. Is he Gay maybe? Not that I have anything against that... But Vegeta is mine and I plan to keep it that way. I mentally kicked myself. Vegeta isn't mine! Why do I do that?!

When 2 hours had past the kid commented that Goku would be here any second now. And that's when I sensed it. I looked up at the sky and focused... that aura... That's my Daddy! We all ran to where his pod crash landed. I flew over there as fast as I could. We looked down at the pod. And as it opened I waited with bated breath...

And then My Dad came out! Everyone began celebrating but I was frozen. As he came up and everyone hugged him and greeted I watched on still in shock. I lowered my head as I walked forward. He turned to me.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed while I walked towards him. He looked at me confused and worried. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked me. I stopped in front of him. I was just barely stopping my body from shaking from my happy tears. I moved forward and hugged him tightly. I sniffled a bit as I cried into his chest silently. I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly. "Hey it's okay. I'm home now. And i'm not going anywhere. No need to cry." he said patting my head. I nodded still sniffling. I wiped my eyes from my tears but I still kept my head down as I sniffled. "Now stop that. Your not being your usual self." Daddy said ruffling my hair. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He was smiling at me softly. I smiled softly before brightly grinning. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What took you so long you idiot?!" I yelled at him. He laughed loudly. And so did I. My Daddy's come home... finally. My Daddy is home...

Then the purple haired guy asked to talk to Daddy by himself. I let them go. The guy isn't malicious, so what's the problem right? They were over there for a while before they both turned Super Saiyan. But they both don't have any control over their aura's. They should try to change that eventually. It could become a hinderance for them. Bu then they began sparring... well... sort of... one had a sword... and the other was only using his finger so... not really a spar I guess... But i'm surprised... can Daddy not block attacks by making a barrier with his aura? Has he not learned that yet? Really? Strange...

They both powered down after a minute of the 'sparring' and began talking again. How long is this gonna take I wonder. But I wish I knew what they were saying... I extended my hearing best I could but I only caught snippets. I think the kids name is Trunks, and he's from the future. Something about monster androids, three years, heart virus, and antidote. But there was something else I heard that made my whole world fall apart. The kids parent is Bulma and someone else's name I didn't quite catch. Maybe a Saiyan we don't know about? One from out of space coming here. It's possible I guess...

Then the guy began talking about who survives whatever it is that happens in the future. He said Gohan does. But he dies later anyway sadly... Then he commented that I just... disappear... absolutely nothing is known about what happens to me. Whether I died, or if I survived. No one knows in the future... but what does that mean? It's just so strange... why would I suddenly disappear? Where do I go?

Trunks fly's off. Dad walked over and Piccolo told us the story of how in three years androids will arrive and kill us all except Gohan and my fate is unknown since I just simply disappear. Even before the fight I disappear. And i'm still stumped on why...

"Maybe I catch that heart virus too... and I just go down without anyone knowing it. But i'm pretty sure that's impossible. I've never caught any kind of illness in my entire life due to my miko powers. So what could possibly make me disappear?..." I asked myself out loud trying to think about it...


	4. Chapter 4: War!

"I'm gonna go down to Reikai and ask Koenma. Whatever it is. I'm sure it's that toddlers fault..." I said still speaking out loud.

"Will you stop calling his highness that?!" I heard a voice say I turned to see Botan.

"Botan hey!" I said with a smile.

"Hello Kagome. Koenma wants to talk to you. He has a mission for you." she said. I froze my face frozen in a closed eyes smile. Then I turned and began running.

"NO! Last time I didn't get the smell of demon guts off my skin for a month!" I exclaimed running away.

"Kagome get back here! You have to report in when summoned! It's mandatory! As a spirit detective you must!" Botan yelled as she flew after me.

"I don't have to do shit!" I yelled back at her as I kept running as fat as I could.

"You took an oath Kagome! And unbreakable oath!" She yelled after me. I flinched a bit and began slowing down. I finally stopped and sighed. She stopped beside me I was coincidentally next to my friends again.

"Fine! What's the god damn job?... Save the world from S-class demon who escaped the border? Is the gates to Purgatory been opened? Is the Kraken on the loose again? I swear if it's the Kraken again i'm going to March right into Purgatory and give Hades a piece of my mind Botan." I said groaning annoyed.

"Well... Actually... It's all of those things... and more... Everything in Makai, Reikai, and Purgatory is in chaos... Because... well the gates to hell, heaven, and limbo have all been opened unnaturally. So... we've been able to hold them back with barriers and the special forces taking care of the stragglers that get through... but we can't hold them for long Kagome... Heaven and Hell have decided to have a war. And Limbo has been spilt into both groups... they aren't getting into Ningenkai... but they've gotten into Makai and Purgatory... and Reikai is a battlefield... they'll be taking the war here next..." She said. I looked at her in total horror

"What?! how was the god damn gates opened?! Do you know who did it?!" I asked shocked and worried... if what she says is true... the whole world could come to an end... no... the whole Universe!

"Well that's just why i'm coming to you Kagome... we were able to find out who it was... but... Kagome... we only got a trace of the persons soul... Kagome... it's your soul..." she said.

"Are you saying I did it?!" I asked outraged.

"No! That's not it Kagome... We know it's not you... it's... it's your... it's the other half of your soul Kagome..." she said looking away. I froze solid. Then I felt rage flood every vein in my body. My blood boiled in bloodlust to kill her... my animalistic side coming forward. My nature becoming savage and wild. I felt my whole being become barbarously out of control. I felt my energy whipping the air around me. I growled lowly. "K-Kagome! Please calm down! Please control yourself!" Botan yelled her fear obvious in her voice. I looked up at there with such intensity she began shaking.

"Botan... make the portal... now... a rat's escaped from the deepest pits of purgatory... let's put her back there." I said. She nodded quickly.

"Yes Kagome! But please calm down! You need to calm down... otherwise... you might acidently destroy Reikai..." she mumbled.

"Every time I did that it was never on accident you know that." I said.

"Please Kagome... control yourself..." She begged. I clicked my tongue at her before I taking a big breath. I pulled my energy back into my body. To think all that got out with my restriction spell on. I slowly walked out of the large crater i'd created. I looked over to my friends to see them looking at me in surprise and some with fear. I sighed. I turned to Botan.

"Go get me my armour." I said she nodded and then went through a portal. I turned back to my friends and began walking over. When I arrived about 5 meters away from them I knew if I got any closer they'd might run away.

"This looks where I disappear. I wont be back for a long time. The hunt for this person could take years. Decades. Centuries. But i'll try to be back soon. I have my work cut out for me. If we can spare em', i'll send a few of the special forces here to help you out with these androids. If not. Try your best to survive. If any of you die. I want you to ask to be reported to Koenma. Tell him your connection to me. And you'll get special treatment. I'll do my best to bring you back when the war is over. But until then. I'll be very busy. I wont have time to come back. This war is going to take a long time. And I have armies to lead. You guys understand right? Sorta gotta go protect the Universe. Oh... and if there are any serious unnatural disasters. And if you sense something big and violent. Stay the fuck away from it got it? I'll deal with it." I said. Botan came back with my charm that gives me my armour. She handed me the small glass marble that had a blue shine to it. I thanked her then turned back to my friends.

"From now on. Only trust the people you already know as your friends and family. Anyone else is not to be trusted. When I come back. I want you guys to get me to show you I can turn into a Super Saiyan. If I can't. It ain't me. I want you guys to use King Kai to contact me. And I will instantly come here to kill her. She is a criminal that has been hunted for a long time. She is the whole cause of this war. She will look exactly like me though. But it's not okay? But do not try to fight with her. She will kill you." I said. Then I crushed the marble in my hand and a blue light surrounded me...

I looked down at myself as the light faded. The armour's changed. I have a pair of thigh high black boots coated in black armour. Seeming like black crystal was adorning my legs and feet. I then had a black skirt that was also coated in the black armour. It also had silver lining it. At the belt of it and at the bottom. I then had an armoured shirt, my breasts covered with the black armour like a sort of bra and then I had shoulder pads. That were made out of the crystal armour. Then where my skin would be exposed there was fabric covering my stomach. It was that new resistant fabric I heard about. And then my arms were covered up to just below my elbows my hands covered in the resistant fabric, while my actual arms covered in the black crystal armour, then on the edges of the fabric where my fingers are, they were connected onto the fingers of the gloves that I wore.

"Botan. Why is the armour different?" I asked.

"Well we discovered this new metal. You are the only one that has this metal on their armour Kagome. We are still working to copy the metal. We found this metal almost melds with your energy spiritually. And so if you are invincible. So will it be. And it changes colour due to how you use it. And it also moves as you do so you can move a lot more easily in it." she said. I nodded in understanding.

"So treat it as an extension of myself right?" I asked she nodded. I turned my head back and saw there is now a hole for my tail. "And it obviously melds itself to my needs." I said. I lowly mumbled Saiyan and then my tail revealed itself. I pulled it through the hole and let it wrap around my waist. I turned to Botan to see her holding my sword. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed it and then I connected it to my waist. I rolled my shoulders to test out the armour. This is perfect. "Yes, I believe I like this armour. Start making weapons with it immediately for myself Botan." I said.

"Noted Kagome. Now are you ready to go?" she asked I told her to wait a bit more. I turned to my friends.

"I gotta go now. Now I could die. So if I do. I'll make sure you guys get the message. And word of advice. If you guys die. Don't go where you ain't supposed to in Reikai. Don't get involved." I said seriously. Then I sighed. I smiled at them. "I'm gonna miss you guys. Take care of yourselves." I said. I walked forward slightly and crouched down in front of Gohan. When I come back... your gonna be all grown up. I love you little buddy." I said softly. He just looked so confused. I hugged him tightly. "I hope... I can come back..." I said softly as I hugged him. I put him down. And I patted his head. "Train hard. I'm sure you can beat these androids..." I said to him. Then I looked up at my Dad. "Take care 'kay? When I come home... I want to come home to happy faces. Not new sadnesses and grievances." I said.

"But Kagome... I don't understand... what's going on?..." he asked.

"All the spirit realm is in total turmoil. All because of one person. An old enemy of mine. And now I have to go to war... if i'm not there... we could lose... if that happens the whole Universe could go to shit... so I need to go enforce the law. Otherwise all the realms could come to an end... Humans, demons, aliens, spirits, gods, miko's, priests, reapers, animals... everything will die Daddy... and we need all the help we can get. But you guys need to take care of this. So i'll go for now. If in a few years we still need help... I might call you guys. But I don't want any of you to die. So for now... survive okay?..." I said with a smile. He looked at me with his own inner turmoil. He wants to come with me, but he wants to stay as well. "You were the best Dad ever. You did well... trust me." I said he looked up at me and smiled slightly with a nod.

Then I turned to the rest. "None of you better die got it?" I said with a smile. Then I turned and began walking away. But then I turned back. "Hey Dad... Tell Mom i'm sorry. And i'll see her soon." I said he nodded and then I smiled and nodded back. I turned back and Botan made the portal... time to go be the hero again... and with that... I stepped through the portal into the war of the realms...

Day 1:

This war is insane. Me and all of the spirit detectives are being pushed to our limits to keep this all out of Ningenkai. I've already killed and purified hundreds. But I know it's still not the end. No where near it... I might just die... But i'll keep trying because I need to go home... my family is waiting for me... I need to keep going...

Day 37:

The war is getting worse. To many people have died now... me and the spirit detectives are doing our best... But Kuwabara is in critical condition. We don't know how much longer he's going to last. He's the weakest out of all of us... I hope he can hang on... But we think the barrier we've kept from the war getting into Ningenkai is going to break soon. So we have everyone we can spare trying to build a barrier like the old Makai barrier, except it wont let anything through... I contribute every time I get any kind of break from the actual fighting... I hope we can survive... Just you wait Gohan... i'll be home soon...

Day 118:

Today we finally lost Kuwabara. But we didn't even have time to grieve. We had to keep fighting. This war just keeps getting worse... as I fought I let tears flow form my eyes... I don't want to lose anyone else... so i'll keep fighting so my friends are safe. I need to go home... I need my family... I need to survive!

Day 326:

Today they broke through the barrier. The war is totally involving Makai and Reikai. The barrier we made is keeping them out of Ningenkai. I check it everyday and strengthen it. But i'm losing my confidence... i've lost to many allies... so many friends... but I know... as long as my family and friends are safe... I can keep going...

Day 472:

Today I saw the sun again... but only briefly... one of the larger demons somehow got through the barrier. One of Hades Krakens of course. I killed it and before I got to say hello to anyone I was pulled back into battle in Reikai. But that brief moment of when I got to have that sun shine down on me. It gave me hope... I can keep doing this! I'll survive... I need to survive for... For my family... but i've forgotten their faces... I don't remember what my Daddy or my little brother looks like anymore... let alone my mother... but I know they're there. So I need to protect them with all i've got...

Day 567:

Today we lost Kurama... But in a total fit of rage Yusuke killed over three thousand of our enemies... he's still going... that's right... we need to use our loss as a way to keep us going! What we left behind is till waiting for us! We need to keep going! We will fight for everyone back home to our final breath! We must!

Day 892:

Today Hiei released his dragon of darkness flame. It killed almost everything! This war isn't anywhere near over. But we're winning for now. And that's all we need... I look up at the pink sky now... sometimes... i'l just wish so very hard that it was the blue of my sky at home... maybe I can truly go home and see it again?... I hope so...

Day 1732:

This war's almost over... we're just hunting the stragglers now... Soon i'll be able to go home and see my family... I hope I can recognise them. And that they can do the same for me... I think I got a bit taller since I was there... but I'm not too sure... I always counted the days, not the years... maybe i'll calculate it later and find out just how long i've been gone...

Day 2012:

Today we got information where Kikyo, the last survivor of our enemy, is. It's in Ningenkai. She's going to try and take over the human world by marrying the president. As if... time to go and beat the crap out of her huh? Finally i've been waiting for this...

Day 2015:

This is it... it's all over... it's been 5 and a half years... i've killed Kikyo. I purified her. Took back my soul and had Hiei burned her remains of her clay body and whatever it was that that witch from back then used as her remains... It was over. And now me And Hiei can be together. Over the past 11 years me and him have gotten a lot closer. First it was a night of passion when we needed it to distract ourselves from the death we'd caused. And the people we've lost. But then it became a regular thing and we fell in love... i'm actually pregnant now... so soon i'll have my very own little brat walking around. How exciting right?...

Day 5002:

I was going home today! Finally! I'm going home! I was packing my things from the base now. Hiei and my now 8 year old twins. Saeko and Toshiro. Saeko is a little girl with long black hair that spiked out like my own but didn't have my blue tint to it. Instead it was more like Hiei's midnight black hair. And she had his crimson eyes. But other than that. She was like a mini me.

Then Toshiro was our little boy. Surprisingly he had entirely white hair with the slightest blue tint. He was almost like a mini Hiei except his hair was shorter, but it was spiked to an extent, his bangs brushed to the right side of face slightly, he was just so cute. Then he had my sapphire blue eyes. He took after his Dad, he was so much like Hiei it was a bit over the top...

Then Saeko took after me entirely. They both could turn Super Saiyan due to my training. And they both had control over an element. Saeko's was fire, and Toshiro's ice. They both had slight control over the other. So they were both still forbidden children. But as if me or Hiei care. They both have holy powers. And they've been trained to use weapons too.

I'm going home today. Hiei and the kids are coming with me. They're so excited to go and see their family. I can't wait to introduce them to everyone!

I looked in the mirror and I almost didn't even recognise myself, I look so different these days. I'm taller now. My face is a bit slimmer, my eyes have gone from it's bright blue to a storming range of different blues. I've gotten a bit of a tan too. But most of all is that, i've filled out. My figure was once very short and not very accentuated curves. But now. I'm still short. But i'm a bit taller. Around What Yusuke's height was when he was 18. And my figure had filled out... Not much. But quite a bit... I can't believe i'm 30. I barely look 20... Well that's what the others tell me anyway... I dressed into a pair of white genie pants and a dark blue off one shouldered flowy top, a pair of black flats on, and my hair up in a long loose plat. I hope... I look good enough...

I grabbed my bag and left. I took a big breath and walked through the portal Botan made for me with my family behind me. I thanked her and said goodbye with a hug before I took one last big breath and went on my way...


	5. Chapter 5: Home and Family

We all arrived on Earth and I took a big breath. The smell of the nature I was surrounded in the forest we'd arrived in. We was in clearing and the sun shined down on me. I felt the wind blow through my hair... I feel... Content being... being... being home... I felt tears fall from my eyes... just a few... but I was happy now... now I just need my family to meet my other family... I spread my senses out and I found what was the strongest energy levels out there... I began flying towards it with the others behind me.

We found Ourselves at a platform in the sky. I think this is kami's temple. I told the others to wait in hiding, and they did. I saw a bunch of people down there I floated down and hid behind a pillar I peaked out and watched in interest. Is that my family I can't really tell... their backs are turned from me... but that hair... it seems so very familiar... suddenly one of them turned slightly and I gasped... that's... that's my... That's my Daddy. He was talking I extended my hearing to hear him say that he's staying here... Was he gone?... But who cares about that... That's my family over there... I should go over there... but something was holding me back. I hid back behind the pillar... am I just... too different now?... will I fit in? Have I been gone for too long?...

No! Kagome get a hold of yourself! That's your family god dammit! Go over there! And go be a family again! I took a big breath. And I slowly walked out from behind the pillar. Krillin was the first to notice me.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked looking at me in question I wasn't looking towards them so most of my face is out of eyesight... I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I slowly turned to face them. I opened my eyes. I was worried, nervous, and most of all... I was scared... no horrified... will they remember me? Will they even care about me? When they were all silent I felt like crying it has been too long...

"K-Kagome?... is that you?..." I heard a voice say I looked over to see... Gohan... he was so much older... he's the same height as me. I felt tears come to my eyes. But I held them back...

"Hey little buddy..." I said with a smile... his eyes widened before he began running forward he hugged me tightly.

"Kagome!" he yelled out as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. Then I pulled away and looked him in the yes.

"Look at you! You got so big! I remember when you were a little 9 year old! The first time we met... it's been so long..." I said crying into my hands. My body shaking from my sobs. I began wiping my face. When I finally got a hold of myself I looked back at them with a smile. The others had come forward with big smiles. I smirked lightly before taking a big breath and turning my head up to the sky. "I'M BACK!" I yelled up to the sky and everyone began cheering and laughing.

Then I noticed many new faces... But there was one... that was like a mini Dad... he was staring at me in confusion. I slowly moved towards him. "Hey... i'm Kagome... what's your name?" I asked.

"Goten..." he said. Looking a bit embarrassed.

"So Goten. Your big bro ever tell you about your awesome older sister?" I asked.

"All the time! He says she's his role model! And that he thinks she's the coolest person in the Universe!" he exclaimed. I giggled a bit

"Does he now?" I asked looking over at my blushing little brother. I smiled and turned back to the little guy. "Well... I think your big brothers role model is home... you think I can be your role model too maybe?" I asked his eyes widened before he smiled brightly.

"Your my big sister Kagome?!" he asked.

"The one and only little man." I said he smiled even brighter. Then he jumped into my arms.

"My family's finally altogether now!" he exclaimed. I smiled and hugged him tightly. I patted him on the head then I put him down and I noticed a little kid hiding behind Bulma. I looked at Bulma and Vegeta. I smiled. They were together. So Trunks is Vegeta's huh? Should of guessed...

"Hey Bulma..." I said walking over a serious expression on my face. She began sweating a bit.

"Y-Yeah?..." she asked. I was in front of her now and everyone was staring. I grinned brightly. And put my hands on her shoulders.

"Congratulations! So you and Vegeta huh? Your kid is adorable! His name is Trunks right? I'm so happy for you!" I said with a bright smile. She obviously relaxed a lot...

"Y-Yeah... Thanks..." she said.

"But now time for the only question that matters." I said seriously. She gulped slightly. "Hows Vegeta in bed huh?" I asked nudging her with my elbow. She blushed slightly.

"Oi! Don't ask questions like that!" I heard Vegeta yell. I turned to him with sneaky smirk.

"Why not? Are there negative things she's going to tell me you don't want me to hear?" I asked. He blanched back.

"I'll have you know! When I bed a woman I do it well!" he yelled at me.

"Well it's not as if I would know that Vegeta. You never did it to me." I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Wait! You and Vegeta never did it? But you two were so... so..." Yamcha said trying to find the words.

"You really thought i'd let Vegeta do that? You do realise I barely even talked to him when I was 18, only when he kidnapped me. And then when I was 19... did I even say hi to him? I don't even remember any more..." I said. Everyone seemed to come to that realisation, wasn't it obvious there was nothing seriously intimate happening between us? "No i'm not with Vegeta... but... well I am with another person... and well we... I better just introduce you." I said grinning like an idiot. They were looking at me in question. I blushed a bit darker.

"H-Hiei! You guy can come out now!..." I called looking over to where they were hiding they came out of their hiding spot and Hiei walked out with the kids behind him. They were both hiding from view behind him. I walked over towards him and I crouched down. "Guys... it's okay... these people are my friends..." I said with a smile. They peaked out from behind Hiei's leg. Then they came out and ran over toward me. They hugged me I hugged them as well.

"M-Momma... they wont stop staring..." Toshiro said embarrassed.

"..." I stayed silent.

"Momma? Is something wrong?" he asked I smiled at them. I hugged them tightly coddling them.

"I have the cutest kids in the entire world! You guys are adorable!" I squealed hugging them.

"Not again... Kagome let them go. You'll suffocate them." Hiei said looking exasperated. I let them go sheepishly.

"Sorry guys... you were being so cute..." I said with a smile.

"It's okay Mommy!" Saeko said. I smiled at them. Then I crouched down again.

"So you guys ready to meet your grandparents?" I asked.

They looked at each other before smiling. They turned back to me with smiles. "Yep!" they both said. I smiled and then stood back up I turned to Hiei he walked over and he held my hand and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit at the affection he's showing me.

We moved forward I held both of mids hands as we walked. Everyone was looking at me. In total surprise.

"Y-You're a mom?..." Daddy asked in shock.

"Y-Yeah... these are my two twins. Saeko and Toshiro... and this is my husband Hiei... that's why I was gone for so long... I was gonna come back straight after the war but... I was pregnant so I thought raising my family first would be best..." I said looking down at my feet. Mom came forward and she crouched down in front of my kids.

"I... am going to spoil you two rotten." she said with a smile. They both grinned.

"Yay for Grandma!" they exclaimed and hugged her. Grandpa hugged them too. They began getting on with Goten and Trunks... yeah... now... my family's finally complete... If Hiei decides to keep using a condom that is...


End file.
